Because You Loved Me
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Song-fic to the song 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion. It's how Addison is her because he loved her. It's self expanitory really.


A/N: Okay, so this is the result of me listening to Celine Dion once more as we travelled to my mum's work. It is also the result of me being sat there for the day with nothing really to do. It's basically self explanitory really. Please tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
_

Addison was a geek. She was a geek throughout her teen years, being picked on by most of the kids in her school. She had taken to keeping herself to herself. She never spoke to anyone apart from teachers unless she had to. She never got involved with school activities at all. She didn't socialise with anyone. She stayed out of the way of the populars, knowing that if she did get in the way her life would be hell. They had hardly ever seen her anyway. It was often that one of them would shove her against the lockers as they passed and she was close to them. Her life throughout high school was hell. She was just a fly on the wall, someone to torment, someone to use, someone they didn't care about. That was until her last year when things started to change.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Addison watched as the new boy walked into school. She hugged her books closer to her body as she watched him. He seemed different to all the other boys in her school. He looked different, like he didn't care what others thought. She watched as he glanced around and she saw him look at her. Addison suddenly jerked forward, her books flying from her arms and her falling to her knees as one of the populars knocked into her. She quickly began to try and gather her books and suddenly felt a hand on hers as they both reached for one of her books. She looked up slowly and looked at the new guy who smiled at her before gathering her books together and standing up, holding a hand out to him. She took his and slowly stood, watching his face the whole time, seeing the surprised faces of the populars around them.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

Addison was surprised when the new guy befriended her before all the populars, defending her when they bad mouthed her or told him not to be friends with her. She was even more shocked when he asked her out a few months later, saying that they would take it slow, go on a few dates so she could make her mind up if she wanted. She didn't understand why he hadn't asked one of the popular girls who were always trying to get his attention but he never gave it to them. Addison seemed to be the only girl who had his attention and she had no idea why. He always made her feel beautiful even though she had frizzy hair, braces, a lisp and glasses. He made her feel special and that she was worth something. He made her feel different and gave her something that no one had given her before.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

They had spent a lot of time going out, spending most of the year together, even though many girls had tried to get his attention. To him, none of them compared to Addison. He gave her confidence when she needed it most and he made her see that just because she looked different it didn't mean she wasn't worth anything. He made her see that to him she was amazing, no matter what. He showed her all that was amazing about her and got her to concentrate on that, nothing else.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

For four years they were together. For four years he helped her grow and become a beautiful confident woman. For four years he was her life. For four years he was her life. For four years they were together and happy until a small stupid argument ruined that and they didn't see each other again, both of them living in different parts of the country. They didn't see each other, not once having contact as they got on with their lives and married other people, creating a life with the other person. There wasn't one day that went by though when they didn't think of each other. They were always in the other's thoughts, no matter what.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

For years they didn't even know where the other lived. Then Addison moved to LA and they met once again, feeling in that moment just how much they had missed each other and Addison broke down, sobbing. He just wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She had changed. She was no longer the same person she was with him but she wanted to be her. She couldn't without him. She needed him. She needed to be in his arms forever because he made her, her. He completed her like she completed him. Addison was who she was because of Pete. Pete was her everything.

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me


End file.
